<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Needle by Zip001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588811">A Needle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001'>Zip001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, lotr crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my response to the question posed by @tygermama - in a world where Sansa meets the fellowship, “What would Galadriel give her? Besides hugs, I mean.” </p><p>Originally posted on tumblr, reposted here to archive it.</p><p>I must admit that I am one of the fanfic writers who wrote randy crackfics with the following premise “Sansa marry Boromir in some sort of fucked up meta Elektra complex” that the original poster was incredulous (@professorsparklepants) about instead of writing about the premise of Sansa seeing Boromir as a father figure (not Daddy). I do not apologize for that silliness as I had a good laugh writing those crackfics! (As an aside, I feel no shame.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark and Boromir (Steward of Gondor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Needle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts">Tygermama</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=professorsparklepants">professorsparklepants</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts">riahchan</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630082">tumblr post</a> by professorsparkledpants.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A needle.</p><p>Sansa did not expect any personal gift - she was not part of the Fellowship. She was already excited by the sleek hooded Lorien cloaks they were all given - so well constructed, woven by the Lady herself and her maidens, and so flattering to all body types. And she was giggling gaily at Merry’s and Pippin’s chatter and excitement over their matching silver Elven belts and Borimor’s golden belt. It was almost too much, her heart overflowing with happiness, when Merry exclaimed that with their belts on, Boromir and the hobbits were like twins - no one could tell them apart. It would be easy to scoff but it was true in the truest of sense - Boromir, Merry and Pippin were brothers at heart.</p><p>So she did not notice when Lady Galadriel motioned for her to step forward for her gift until Boromir gently escorted her to the Lady before stepping away.</p><p> Overwhelmed by Lady Galadriel’s brilliant aura, Sansa automatically curtseyed low. She heard vaguely some murmurings - she hoped that she did not offend her beautiful Lorien hosts.</p><p>As if the Lady could hear her thoughts, the Lady quietly told her that they were awed by her youthful grace. Courtesy was not only a lady’s armour, but could also be a gift. </p><p>“My little wolf, I give thee this golden needle. May it give you comfort and be of use in the days to come.”</p><p>It was a seemingly small token but it meant the world to her. The needle felt so right in her hand, reminding her of her childhood, her afternoons sewing with her mother, her friends, Arya and Septa Mordane. It reminded her of home, all that she lost.</p><p>Sansa thanked her and cried. She was held by the Lady, who whispered, “Your father loves you.”</p><p>And when Sansa finally pulled away from the Lady, she saw Boromir’s loving eyes. She flew into his open arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[and she used that magical needle with strands of her red hair to sew up his wounds; Boromir lives and dotes on her half elven children....]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>